La subasta
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Katniss, una capitolina hija de una familia pudiente, había ganado un premio que ella no quería y ahora tendrá que ir a una cena con el vencedor de los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre, Peeta Mellark. Para el intercambio del día del amigo del foro "El diente de león". Regalo para… ¡Cassian RenMei!
1. Chapter 1

**_Para el intercambio del día del amigo del foro "El diente de león". Regalo para… ¡Cassian RenMei! Al parecer la que originalmente sería tu amiga tuvo una pequeña confusión y le termino dando su regalo a alguien más, así que aquí vengo yo a traerte un regalito. Espero y te guste._**

 **Noche de tequila**

La boca de Gale se abre y cierra un par de veces mientras me mira estupefacto.

—Debes estar bromeando— dice finalmente mientras niega con la cabeza una y otra vez.

—Me gustaría que fuera una broma— respondo con un leve encogimiento de hombros—. Pero no lo es.

— ¡Pero llevamos toda la vida juntos, Catnip!— exclama él abriendo mucho los brazos— ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Ese es exactamente el problema— alego mientras me frotaba fuertemente la cara—. ¿Qué no lo ves? Llevamos juntos desde la muerte de nuestros padres, cuando yo tenía once y tú trece. Y si bien estoy segura de que me hubiera sido mucho más difícil superarlo si no te hubiera tenido en ese momento a mi lado. ¡Ya han pasado diez años!

—Y si hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos eso solo puede significar que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

— ¿Y cómo puedo estar segura de eso si nunca he estado con nadie más?— pregunto, odio hacer esto, pero sé que es necesario— Yo nunca he estado con otro chico, y tú nunca has estado con otra chica. ¡Quizás ni siquiera somos el tipo del otro y no lo sabemos por qué nunca hemos intentado con nadie más!

—Cuando una chica lleva tantos años en una relación estable normalmente piensa en casarse. No en cortar.

—Oh vamos Gale, tú no piensas verdaderamente en casarte ahora— aseguro poniendo las manos en jarras mientras él me mira de una manera muy significativa—. Mierda… No lo habrás pensado ¿O sí?

— ¿Qué si sí? ¡Sería natural que lo hiciera!— exclama Gale— Llevamos toda…

—La vida juntos, lo sé— término la frase por él—. Y por lo mismo estoy bastante segura de mi decisión. Esto es el final Gale, o al menos por ahora. Gracias por todo, adiós.

Camino hacia donde mis "amigas" esperan tomándome un poco de más tiempo del necesario. Toda yo soy una maraña de emociones. Por un lado me siento gratificantemente libre y emocionada por lo que vendrá a futuro. Pero por otro es como si acabaran de extirparme el apéndice o algo así. Si bien ya estaba cansada de mi relación con Gale eso no impide que el haya sido y siempre sea mi mejor amigo. En realidad creo que siempre lo vi así, como un simple amigo, y probablemente hubiera seguido mucho tiempo con la farsa de noviazgo que llevábamos si no fuera porque a cada segundo él pareciese tomárselo más en serio.

—Y dime chica ¿Lo hiciste?— me recibe Glimmer.

—Si, lo hice.

Al tiempo Glimmer, Clove y Delly empiezan a gritar y dar saltitos antes de pedir una ronda de tequila para todas. Atrás Magde, la única del grupo que en verdad considero mi amiga, pone los ojos en blanco.

—Todo de un golpe a las tres— dice Clove moviendo el bacito de un lado a otro—. Uno, dos… ¡Tres!

Glimmer y Clove se lo acaban de un golpe mientras que Delly lo intenta y termina tosiendo descontroladamente. Magde y yo nos mantenemos con el tequila intacto.

—Saben que yo no hago eso— les recuerda mi amiga dándole un sorbo muy pequeñito antes de dejarlo en la mesa.

—Yo no estoy de humor para tomar hoy— me justifico con una sonrisa tímida.

—Vamos Katty, no seas aburrida. Acabas de cortar con tu aburrido novio y estas en una fiesta— canturrea Glimmer mientras Clove pide una ronda más—. ¿Por qué no emborrachas tu virgencito culo a ver si así te diviertes una vez en tu vida?

—Para que lo sepas mi virgencito culo está muy bien sobrio.

—Que gusto…— empieza a hablar Clove antes de que su novio llegue por ella y se la lleve a la pista de baile, aunque por cómo pasa su mano sobre su muslo no dudo que dentro de muy poco ya estén en los baños o una habitación.

—Chicas, creo que debo ir al baño— anuncia Delly antes de salir corriendo.

Me ofrecería a acompañarla, después de todo eso es lo que se supone que las amigas hacen, pero a pesar de que es la segunda persona que mejor me cae de "mi grupito" siento innecesario hacerlo y ella tampoco espera que lo haga.

— ¿Ya vieron a la Comadreja?— pregunta Glimmer señalando a una chica pelirroja a la distancia— No entiendo cómo puede seguir viniendo a estas fiestas.

— ¿Por qué su papá es el socio mayoritario de mi madre?

Miro a la chica cuyo rostro concuerda muy bien con su apodo. Parece aburrida mientras recarga su cabeza en la mesa jugueteando con sus pulseras. En este momento me identifico tanto con ella…

—Da igual, por ahí esta Marvel. Me voy con él. ¡No lloren por mí!

—Tranquila, no lo haremos— suelta Magde una vez nos quedamos solas—. Katniss, en verdad ya me quiero ir.

—No eres la única— suspiro y me dejo caer en un taburete.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras ella se acaba su tequila y empieza a tomarse el mío con calma. Extraño el tiempo en el que era así, solas nosotras dos en silencio. Antes de que cumpliera los quince años y me viera obligada a expandir mí círculo social y empezar a ir a fiestas como esta.

Hoy se cumplen cinco años del día en el que se corono el tercer vencedor del distrito doce de la historia. Y como la compañía de farmacéuticos que dirige mi mamá fue una de sus principales patrocinadoras lo estamos festejando y por supuesto que tanto yo como "La Comadreja" tenemos que estar presentes queramos o no. Aparte de que dentro de unos minutos se hará una rifa en la que el/la ganador/a tendrá el derecho a una cita y su posterior noche de pasión con el dichoso vencedor, Peeta Mellark. El pobre chico parece tan inocente y perturbado que me da cosa que este lugar se preste para esto. Sé que no fue idea de mi mamá pero aun así…

— ¿Dónde están todas esas personas que compraron sus boletos para la rifa?— pregunta el animador de la fiesta, un hombre con el copete con demasiado gel y tres dientes de oro— ¿Listos para saber quién tendrá el derecho de pasar un tiempo a solas con uno de nuestros vencedores favoritos?

Muchos gritos, en su mayoría de mujeres, se dejan escuchar por todo el lugar.

—Pobre chico, ser vendido como un simple pedazo de carne— murmura mi amiga—. Al menos después de esto ya podremos irnos.

Le doy la razón mientras el animador junto a sus dos asistentes, que tienen tan poca ropa que no hay básicamente nada que imaginar, giran la tómbola con los nombres.

—Y la ganadora es… ¡Katniss Everdeen!

— ¡¿Qué?!— el grito sale case simultáneamente de la boca de mi mejor amiga, la de Delly (que no se en que momento ha salido del baño) y la mía.

— ¿Compraste boletos para esa majadería?— me pregunta Magde entre sorprendida y decepcionada.

— ¿Cómo pudiste?— cuestiona a su vez Delly, que todo mundo sabe está loca por este vencedor y había comprado como diez boletos.

—Yo… no…— estaba completamente segura de no haberlo hecho.

— ¡Katty!— exclama Glimmer que va corriendo para tomarme de la mano y arrastrarme al escenario donde me dan una pequeña bolsa color rosa y todo mundo me aplaude.

— ¿Qué significa esto?— interrogo a mi "amiga" arrancándome de su agarre en cuanto salimos del escenario.

—Solo era un pequeño regalo para que te animaras, no te pongas así— contesta Clove en lugar de ella, que llega agarrada del brazo con Cato, su novio.

— ¿Un pequeño regalo? ¡¿De qué diablos hablan?!

—Con eso de que ibas a cortar con tu noviecito pensamos que necesitarías un poco de consuelo— ríe tontamente Glimmer, es más que obvio que está muy borracha.

—Y, culito virgen. ¿Qué mejor consuelo que Peeta Mellark? Esta re bueno— agrega Clove haciendo que su novio la mire de mala manera—. Y en vista de que yo ya tengo compromiso decidí dejártelo. ¿Si no para que sirven las amigas?

—Pues para inscribirte a subastas a las que no quieres participar definitivamente no— la ira recorre cada una de mis venas y si no fuera porque estamos en un lugar público, Cato es tan gigante que podría tumbarme de un zape y de que estas se supone son mis amigas, las golpearía.

— ¿Sabes lo que nos costaron esos boletos? Si no nos hubiéramos puesto a hacer coperacha, casi ni lo lugramosss— Glimmer cada vez se ve peor, me pregunto qué le habrá dado ese tal Marvel.

—Buen intento chicas pero yo no quiero. Ya saben lo que pienso de esto. Se lo daré a Delly— decido, no tengo por qué desgastarme en una tonta pelea.

—Lo siento nena pero no es posible— dice Clove—. Cuando subiste por tú premio te tomaron una foto y se la mandaron a Peeta, él no puede aceptar salir con nadie que no seas tú.

-0-0-0-

—Así que un papel que debes entregar a la hora de llegar al restaurante, una carta de felicitación y la llave del hotel— enlista Magde ignorando todo el resto de las… cosas que tiene la bolsa.

— ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?— pregunto mientras me froto las manos en la cara.

—Puedes ir a la cena y olvidarte accidentalmente de todo lo demás— contesta ella sin siquiera pensarlo—. Seguro que al chico le agradar ver que hay alguien en este maldito lugar que es capaz de ir a cenar con él sin esperar llegar a la cama.

— ¡Magde!— exclamo no sabiendo a que reaccionar, a su idea o al maldito.

—Yo solo decía— dice con un encogimiento de hombros—. Creo que ya es muy tarde y me debería ir, nos vemos Katniss.

Me da un beso seco en la mejilla y regresa a su coche con las manos adentro de su abrigo. A pesar de todos los años que llevo de conocerla hay veces que Magde Undersee para mi aun es un misterio.

Decido entrar en mi casa y camino hasta la cocina donde me tomo un vaso de leche. Papá y mamá se fueron unos días a un lago así que Prim, mi adorada hermana menor, estaba sola… con excepción de su mejor amiga, Rue, a la que dejaron quedarse a dormir todos los días que quisiera para que yo pudiera encargarme de fungir mis deberes sociales. Aunque la verdad preferiría haberme quedado un millón de veces en una pijamada con ellas a irme a esa horrible fiesta de donde salí con una cita que no quería tener.

Subo las escaleras y voy hasta mi habitación la cual comparto con Prim, a pesar de que la casa es lo suficientemente grande para que cada una tenga la propia, y ahora también con Rue. Ambas están dormidas así que camino de puntitas y me aviento a mi cama cuyos resortes hacen demasiado ruido.

— ¿Katniss?

—Hola patito, ya llegue, sique durmiendo— susurro mientras me quito los tacones que ya estaban matando mis pies y las medias.

—Eso será imposible ahora— contesta mientras se sienta en su cama, Rue se remueve a su lado.

—Vamos tú inténtalo, yo lo voy a hacer solo…— la bolsa cae de la cama y yo me apresuro a levantarla sin embargo un papel se queda abajo y mi pequeña hermanita no duda ni un segundo en alcanzarlo.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Nada importante, así que dámelo— se lo intento arrancar de las manos pero ella se lo lleva a su buro donde prende su lámpara de lectura.

— ¿Qué pasa?— nos cuestiona su mejor amiga que en esos momentos se está despertando.

—Nada Rue, ya duérmete— intento convencerla pero ella parece hacer oídos sordos.

— ¡Felicidades! Eres la/el acreedor de una cena privada con el vencedor…— empiezan a leer las niñas.

—Enserio, que no es nada importante, es solo…

Ambas empiezan a dar grititos y corren a sentarse en mi cama.

— ¡Tendrás una cita con Peeta Mellark!

— ¡Ese Peeta Mellark!

— ¡Y es que él es tan lindo!

—Amo sus ojos.

—Y su pelo.

—Y él es tan dulce.

—Chicas, cálmense— las detengo pero sé que están completamente despiertas y será difícil hacerlas volverse a dormir.

—Te conozco Katniss, no quieres ir— asegura Prim señalándome con un dedo acusador—. Pero prométeme que lo aras.

— ¡Promételo!— insiste esta vez Rue.

—Está bien… iré.

 **¡Y aquí esta! Espero y te haya gustado. Intentare subir el segundo capítulo a más tardar el próximo fin de semana y ahí ya veremos a Peeta.**

 **Te quiere a ti y a todo el que lea esto: yo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_¡Y el segundo y último capítulo ha llegado! Qué bueno que te gusto el primero. Y si, Delly gasto los ahorros de toda su vida en esa subasta… y pensando en cómo consumen los capitolinos no quiero ni imaginarme a cuanto hacienden esos ahorros._**

 **Noche de vino**

—No puedo creerlo— dice mi mamá a través del teléfono antes de soltarse a reír.

—No es gracioso— contesto mientras saco un vestido café extra liviano de su armario, no es mi estilo.

—Claro que lo es, cuando me dijeron que tu habías sido la ganadora casi me da un ataque. Estaba segura de que o había un error o yo ya no conocía a mi hija. Pero ahora que lo pones así todo tiene más sentido.

Ruedo los ojos en el momento en el que encuentro lo que estaba buscando: el vestido azul que me presto mi mamá para que utilizara el día de mi cumpleaños número 16. Siempre me ha gustado mucho, no solo porque es muy bonito y algún día fue un regalo de mi abuela para mi madre en su cumpleaños número 16, sino también porque ese vestido empezó una nueva etapa en la en ese entonces terrible relación con mi madre.

— ¿Y ya decidiste que te vas a poner?— pregunta.

—Estaba pensando en el vestido azul.

—Katniss, siempre traes ese vestido. ¡Para cuando tu hija cumpla 16 ya va a estar hecho trisas!

—Eso no es cierto— yo soy una chica más de tejanos y camisetas, no de vestidos—. Aparte de que no planeo tener hijos, mamá.

—Como digas… Dile a Sae que te de el vestido amarillo.

— ¿Qué vestido amarillo? Era para el día que Gale pidiera tú mano… En fin, supongo que ya no va a pasar y está bien que lo uses par tú primera cita con otro chico. ¿No crees?

Cuelga el teléfono antes de que pueda alegar cualquier cosa y yo la maldigo mentalmente. No puedo creer que mi mamá supiera que él tenía esas intenciones ¡y hasta me hubiera comprado un vestido!

-0-0-0-

—Y bueno chicas… ¿Qué opinan?— le pregunta a mi hermanita y su mejor amiga que me miran alegres.

— ¡Luces tan adorable!— exclama Rue.

—Tengo los zapatos perfectos para ese vestido— asegura Prim que se abalanza a su bien provisto armario donde desaparece por completo.

—Pareces más joven vestida así, te queda mucho mejor que esos vestidos vulgares que te hacen usar tus amigas— comenta Rue, que ha terminado por convertirse en algo así como mi segunda hermana menor desde que ganó el concurso de una beca para sus estudios que organizo la empresa de mi madre hace ya cinco años, de echo yo fui la que se la presente a Prim—. Solo espero que Peeta no crea que va a cometer pedofilia— me guiña un ojo y yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

— ¡Rue!

Ella ríe escandalosamente mientras mi patito sale del armario con unas sencillas sandalias de piso.

—A mí ya no me quedan— explica—, pero creo que son tu taya y siempre me gustaron mucho.

En el momento que se para frente a mí para tendérmelas noto con un nudo en la garganta que cuando ambas estamos descalzas, como ahora, ya me rebasa por unos considerables 8 centímetros.

—Gracias…

—Prim, Hoy es el cumpleaños de la hermana de Thresh y estamos invitadas a su fiesta— comenta Rue emocionada sin dejar de mirar el celular—. ¿Quieres ir?

—Katniss— los penetrantes ojos azules de mi hermanita se clavan en los míos… grises.

— ¿Quién es Thresh?— pregunto cómo la mamá joven que muchas veces me he llegado a sentir.

—El novio de Rue.

— ¿¡Ese que tiene como cuarenta años!?

—Tiene 23 años, Katniss— refunfuña Rue.

—Es muy grande para ti.

—Solo seis años y mi papá está de acuerdo con nuestra relación.

— ¡Pero tú eres solo una niña!

La mejor amiga de mi hermana se acerca y me abraza por la cintura con mucha dulzura.

—No tienes que estar tan estresada todo el tiempo, sé que te preocupas por nosotras pero ya estamos creciendo— me susurra antes de salir de la habitación con una sonrisa—. ¡Espero hasta el mínimo detalle de la cita!

—Es un buen chico, es parte del grupo anti drogas del barrio donde vive— me asegura Prim antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y salir atrás de Rue—. ¡No prometo llegar a casa temprano!

-0-0-0-

Aun me ronda por la cabeza la imagen de min niñas ya tan crecidas para cuando llego al restaurante. ¿Cómo se supone que me concentre en mi cita después de descubrir que ahora es mi hermanita la que me pasa su ropa vieja? Un escalofrió me recorre al pensar en la palabra "cita" lo que me hace regresar a lo mismo. Tanto Rue como Prim han tenido su buena tanda de citas durante su adolescencia mientras que esta podrías ser considerada mi primera, y entre comillas porque básicamente están obligando al chico, porque las que tuve con Gale en realidad no cuentan. Siempre fueron más algo así como salidas entre amigos. Eres demasiado inocente Katniss.

— ¿Tiene reservación señorita?— me pregunta el recepcionista.

—Si… soy Katniss Everdeen y vengo…

—Hágame el favor de firmar este papel señorita Everdeen— me dice el hombre tendiéndome una gran hoja color crema.

—Y esto es…

—Una responsiva. Dice que cualquier fotografía que pueda salir a la luz y cualquier escándalo que esta pueda generar debido a su encuentro con el señor Mellark es completamente su responsabilidad y no tiene ningún derecho a reclamar ni al vencedor ni al restaurante.

—Ok…

Firmo el papel y el recepcionista inmediatamente lo arranca de mis manos para después hacerme una tosca reverencia.

—Sígame.

Camino atrás del hombre mientras deseo que el vestido, que me llega justo a la altura de las rodillas, se vuelva más largo para así poder evitar el temblor de mis rodillas. Aunque rápidamente me doy cuenta de que eso sería completamente inútil ya que toda yo estoy temblando.

—Su mesa— señala el recepcionista con un movimiento de brazo y yo me quedo sin aliento al ver al chico sentado ahí.

Peeta Mellark, el vencedor de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre y (aceptémoslo) un asesino, juega nerviosamente con sus manos mientras mira una cuchara como si esta fuese la cosa más interesante de este mundo.

La manera en la que gano sus juegos fue bastante poco memorable si uno se detiene a pensarla. Gracias a su gran fuerza física logro una alianza con los profesionales que duro bastante poco en vista de que llegado el momento de la verdad cuando estaban a punto de matar a su compañera de distrito, una chiquilla flacucha de 14 años, él intento defenderla causando que el profesional del cuatro lo colgara de una pierna de un árbol "para que aprendiera la lección". Lo dejaron votado ahí, no sin antes matar a la chiquilla, esperando que una vestía lo devorase tarde o temprano. Sin embargo Peeta logro liberarse, aunque con la pierna increíblemente mal herida (inclusive tuvieron que cortársela terminados los juegos), y arrastrarse hasta una cueva donde siguió el resto de los juegos completamente ignorado por todos, vigilantes incluidos, hasta que se posiciono entre los tres finalistas. Al final gano gracias a que le lanzo una piedra a la cabeza al profesional del cuatro, que peleaba en ese momento con el chico del siete, que debió golpear alguna parte importante ya que cayó fulminado haciendo que la lanza que tenía en sus manos se clavara en el pecho del otro finalista. Al final Peeta se quedó al lado del tributo hasta que se murió ya que no se atrevió a rematarlo.

Por lo que en verdad se destacó Peeta Mellark fue por lo que hizo después, y claro los increíbles diseños de su estilista Portia. Ya que no bastando con su aspecto completamente encantador, ojos azules y pelo rubio así como Prim combinado con una cara encantadora y una habilidad para el verbo que ya envidio yo, mostro ser un ángel en tierra al regalarle su casa en la aldea de los vencedores a la familia de su difunta compañera mientras el continuo viviendo en la panadería donde se crio con su familia (aunque claro que a él le otorgaban el sueldo de los vencedores cada mes y era más que conocido que gastaba una gran cantidad en pinturas).

Peeta es el tipo de vencedor que pasa más tiempo en el Capitolio que en su casa, porque todos lo aman y la lista de personas que desearían pasar aunque sea unos minutos a su lado no es corta. Y en cambio soy yo, parada aquí patéticamente, la que se sacó el boleto ganador.

Camino hasta la mesa y él levanta su rostro. Se apresura a pararse atropelladamente.

—Katniss Everdeen ¿verdad?— pregunta y yo asiento—. Un gusto conocerte.

—Igualmente.

Camina hacia mí y me da un beso en cada mejilla antes de apartar la silla para que yo me siente. Todo lo hace mecánicamente y aunque es dulce siento la tensión en cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Te ves muy linda esta noche— dice una vez regresa a su asiento.

—Gracias— contesto secamente mientras pienso en lo irónico que es que diga eso cuando es la primera vez que me ve.

Un silencio incomodo se extiende entro nosotros hasta que llega el camarero a preguntarnos qué queremos cenar.

—Estofado de cordero con ciruelas pasas— respondo sin dudarlo un segundo, es en definitiva uno de mis platos favoritos en este mundo y por lo que he escuchado en este lugar lo preparan bastante bien.

— ¿Estofado de cordero?— repite Peeta en tono de pregunta.

—Es delicioso ¿nunca lo has probado?— contesto forzándome a sonreír.

—No es eso es solo que las otras no suelen… olvídalo— me mira un segundo antes de girarse al mesero—. Para mí lo mismo.

El hombre asiente y se va dejándonos de nuevo con nuestro silencio no sin antes poner una canasta con pequeños panecillos de todas las formas y tamaños en el centro de la mesa. Como no sé qué más hacer decido tomar uno blanco y esponjoso.

—Mejor este— me dice mi cita señalando uno con forma de bolita—. Es de queso, te va a gustar.

Lo tomo obedientemente y le doy una mordida. Mmmm…

— ¿Quién lo diría? Ganador de los Juegos del Hambre, seductor de chicas y experto en pan— digo en un mal intento de bromear.

—He vivido toda mi vida en una panadería, si de algo se es de pan— contesta con la sonrisa más sincera que le he visto hasta ahora.

—Peeta Mellark, el chico del pan— digo y sus ojos brillan.

—Me gusta.

En ese momento el mesero llega con nuestros platillos, en este lugar son rápidos, y una botella de vino tinto.

—Todo es cortesía de la casa— anuncia y se marcha, aunque supongo que el costoso precio de esos boletos tiene algo que ver con que no nos cobren.

Temerosa de que se pierda la pequeña intimidad que habíamos formado decido proponerle un pequeño juego que suelo hacer con Prim cuando no podemos dormir.

—Hagamos algo, uno hace una pregunta que los dos tenemos que contestar y después el otro hace otra pregunta y así sucesivamente— propongo—. Así nos conocemos mejor.

—Me parece bien— acepta—. Tú empiezas.

Decido aprovechar para intentar hacerlo entender que no estoy muy contenta de estar aquí con él, pero hay que hacerlo de una manera sutil.

—Si pudieras escoger a una persona, la que sea, para tener la cena de esta noche. ¿Con quién sería? A mí me gustaría que fuera con mi hermana menor, ella es la única persona que estoy segura de amar en este mundo.

Peeta se detiene a pensarlo, no parece haber notado que no dije que quisiera estar esta cena con él que es con el que estoy.

—Lo tomaras como una tontería pero…— titubea un segundo pero al final parece decidir que no tiene nada que perder— Cuando estaba colgado boca abajo en los juegos la sangre se me fue al cerebro lo que según unos doctores me causo alucinaciones.

— ¿Qué clase de alucinaciones?— pregunto sin saber muy bien de que va esto.

—Unos cantos, una niña cantando una canción de un prado— se explica—. Y aunque sé que ella no es real… creo que sería con la única con la que me gustaría compartir una de estas cenas.

Asiento sin mirarlo mientras me sirvo una copa de vino, no soy exactamente fan de las bebidas alcohólicas pero creo que voy a tener que ingerir un poco de valor si todas sus respuestas son así.

—Supongo que es mi turno— dice Peeta y yo asiento—. Bien ¿Te gustaría ser famosa?

—Oh no— contesto inmediatamente, si con ser hija de una farmacéutica tengo que soportar esas fiestas no quiero ni pensar en cómo sería si fuera famosa de verdad.

—A mí tampoco— dice él y yo tengo que morderme la lengua para no recordarle que ya lo es—. Creo que es tú turno.

—Sí, bueno… Antes de hacer una llamada por teléfono ¿ensayas lo que vas a decir?

—Normalmente yo soy el que recibe llamadas, no el que las hace— contesta—. No mucha gente que me agrade tiene teléfono, así que cuando las recibo ya tengo una respuesta predeterminada. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Pues igual, solo si la persona con la que voy a hablar no me agrada.

Me dedica una sonrisa que se me antoja triste y le da un buen bocado a la comida.

—Para ti ¿Cómo sería un día perfecto?

No tengo que pensarlo demasiado, ya lo he planeado un millón de veces o más.

—Pasar un tiempo en algún lugar remoto, rodeada de la naturaleza, de preferencia sola aunque también me gustaría compartir ese día con Prim o…— me callo a mí misma antes de que el nombre "Gale" salga de mi boca, es cierto que probablemente es la persona que mejor me entiende en este mundo pero en estos momentos (cuando acabamos de cortar) no es sano incluirlo en ningún plan… aunque sea hipotético— También me gustaría practicar con mi arco y quizás en la noche escuchar a Madge tocar el piano, ella es muy buena.

— ¿Sabes usar un arco?— pregunta interesado y yo asiento orgullosa.

—Mi papá era arquero, de hecho gano varias competencias— le cuento—. En cuanto tuve la suficiente edad le pedí que me enseñara y soy buena… aparte de que me gusta mucho.

—Seguro que está muy orgulloso de ti.

Siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas pero me controlo mientras intento tragar el nudo que se forma en mi garganta.

—Ya falleció— le confieso.

—Lo lamento tanto… ¿Cómo…?

—Trabajaba en una constructora… él y el papá del que ahora es mi mejor amigo. Un día todo se binó abajo y…

Su mano atraviesa la mesa y toma la mía haciendo que tenga el impulso de quitarme. Pero su tacto es cálido, como de pan recién salido del horno, y decido que está bien.

—Estuvimos mal unos años… sobre todo mamá, no salía de casa. Pero poco a poco todo comenzó a mejor y hace un par de años ella se casó de nuevo— me pregunto en que estoy pensando al decirle todo esto a un total desconocido, pero ya he empezado y su calor que poco a poco va dándome confianza me obligan a continuar—. Él es un gran hombre, incluso hay veces que puedo llegarle a decir papá… ahorita están en un lago. Sin embargo…

Él no dice nada y lo agradezco mientras con delicadeza aparto mi mano de la suya para darle un trago al vino y una gran probada a la comida.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál sería tu día perfecto?

-0-0-0-

La conversación continua durante horas, haciéndonos preguntas de las más variadas categorías. Desde que le preguntaríamos a una bola de cristal que pudiera contestarnos lo que sea, hasta las cosas que el otro tendría que saber antes de volvernos amigos.

—Última pregunta— anuncia Peeta—, bueno en realidad no es una pregunta exactamente. Pero hagamos esto, tú me cuentas algún problema que tuviste y yo te diré cómo hubiera reaccionado en tu caso y viceversa.

Acepto.

—Digamos que hay una persona con la que tienes una suerte de relación desde casi la mitad de tu vida… Pero resulta que tus sentimientos y planes a largo plazo no son compatibles— decido contarle.

—Hablaría con esa persona y dejaría en claro todo.

—Sí, creo que eso es lo correcto— suspiro—. Es tú turno.

—Imagina que tienes que hacer algo que odias— no tengo ni que imaginármelo—, lo odias con toda tú alma pero tiene miedo de lo que pasaría si dejaras de hacerlo. Porque una vez, años atrás, cometiste un error por querer ser amable. Y ahora crees tener una salida pero tienes miedo de que no salga bien. ¿Qué harías?

Lo pienso un poco, no tengo idea de lo que se refiere, pero la forma en la que me mira me dice que es algo mucho peor que lo que yo pase con Gale.

—Si es algo que odias con toda tu alma quizás lo mejor sea arriesgarte y tratar por esa salida.

Él asiente y es entonces cuando somos conscientes de que el vino, la comida y el pan se han acabado hace un buen rato.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos— sentencio y veo como su rostro se ensombrece mientras se para.

Salimos del restaurante y empezamos a caminar bajo la luna.

—Supongo que ahora querrás ir al hotel— sería casi imposible no notar el tono de decepción que se ha instalado en su voz.

—En realidad pensaba que con la cena ha sido suficiente…— siento mis mejillas calentarse mientras pienso en el verdadero significado atrás de la palabra "hotel"— No quiero que ninguno de los dos se vea forzado a hacer algo que no queremos hacer. Eres una gran persona, jamás espere contarte todas las cosas que te…

Entonces sus brazos me rodearon y lo pude sentir suspirar en mi cuello. Me quede como piedra sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar mientras él murmuraba un montón de palabras inteligibles.

—Oh Katniss algo debí hacer bien últimamente para que me tocaras tú— murmuro lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo oyera sin soltarme.

Cuando se separa de mí su rostro es un poema.

—Tu vestido es lindo— comenta mirándome de pies a cabeza, es sus buenos centímetros más alto que yo— Parece como el fuego de una vela.

Me tomo de una mano y me hizo girar sin que yo opusiera la menor resistencia, aún estaba aturdida por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Como el fuego de una vela— repitió con los ojos destellantes—. Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas.

—Me gusta— digo y me sorprendo al comprobar que soy sincera.

Peeta parece titubear durante un momento mientras yo me remuevo incomoda en mi sitio no muy segura de cómo concluir la extraña cita de esta noche. Pero finalmente se lanza hacia el frente y posa sus labios suavemente sobre los míos haciendo que un rojo tiña mis mejillas y mi mano se estampe directamente contra su bonita cara.

En cuanto dejo de sentir el calor de su cara me giro sin siquiera mirarlo y empiezo a caminar hacia mi casa mientras mis puños se aprietan en mis costados. ¿Quién se cree ese pare besarme? Los dos sabíamos que esto no era una verdadera cita, ninguno estaba ahí por gusto. Entonces…

— ¡Espera!— su mano se aferra a mi hombro así que me preparo para volver a golpearlo sin embargo al notar que no planea quitarse me detengo— Sé que no debí hacer eso.

—No, no debiste.

—Me deje llevar… Tienes todo el derecho a estar molesta pero aun necesito que me ayudes con algo.

Me cruzo de brazos lista para negarle cualquier cosa, sin embargo el hecho de saber todas las cosas que ya se de él y que no se quede atrás con mi vida me lo hace pensármelo dos veces. Quiera o no esta noche hemos formado un lazo que creo que no se podrá romper.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Aun necesito un lugar para pasar la noche.

-0-0-0-

Me siento como una ladrona en mi propia casa mientras Peeta y yo hurgamos en la basura. Al parecer la única forma de que lo dejen entrar al hotel es que yo tengo las llaves del cuarto en la mano. "Para asegurarse de que él cumpla con su trabajo" al parecer.

—No puedo creer que la hayas tirado a la basura— comenta divertido.

—Si no planeaba usarla y me consta que los hoteles tienen más de diez llaves de cada habitación ¿Para qué guardarla?— alego antes de sacar mis manos del bote y suspirar cansada—. Me rindo, prefiero dejarte dormir aquí.

— ¿Hablas enserio?— me mira atónito.

—Hay más de una habitación de invitados y no es como que solamos tener muchos.

-0-0-0-

—No puedo creer que en verdad vaya a dormir aquí— dice Peeta que, ya sin playera, mira la cama que le he ofrecido.

—Ni yo— contesto intentando no mirarlo.

—Parece mal que duerma en tu casa cuando ni siquiera sé tú color favorito.

Me preparo para decirle que eso es una estupidez cuando me doy cuenta que, efectivamente, hablamos durante horas de cosas que mucho más personales pero no sabemos algo tan básico como eso.

—Es el verde— le digo—. Como los bosques.

—El mío naranja.

— ¿Cómo el que uso tu escolta en la cosecha del año pasado?

—No… más bien como el de una puesta de sol.

-0-0-0-

Un grito me despierta en plena madrugada y lo primero que pienso es: Prim. Sin embargo la cama junto a la mía está vacía y tardo unos cuantos segundos en recordar que hay un chico en la habitación de al lado. Corro hacia él y al abrir la puerta me encuentro a Peeta Mellark con la cabeza entre las rodillas y la respiración agitada.

—Peeta…— lo llamo mientras me voy acercando lentamente.

Él no responde pero en cuanto me siento en la cama clava su rostro en mi omoplato. Me limito a acariciarle el pelo mientras él llora amargamente, sea lo que haya soñado debe de ser tres veces más terrible que mi peor pesadilla.

—Katniss…—dice finalmente— ¿Cantarías para mí?

Abro la boca y la cierro un par de veces, como un pez fuera del agua. Las únicas tres personas en el mundo que me han pedido eso y han salido victoriosas son Prim, Rue y mi verdadero papá… ni siquiera Madge lo ha logrado sin unas cuantas intervenciones de mi hermanita.

Sin embargo empiezo a cantar, una canción sobre un valle que hace muchos años había dejado de recordar.

 ** _¡Listo! Perdón por la tardanza, aquí está finalmente. Espero que haya sido lo que esperabas. Disfrute mucho escribiéndolo y espero que tú también lo hayas echo leyendo._**

 ** _Te quiere a ti y a todo el que lea esto: yo._**


End file.
